Batalla Perdida
by N Scorupkos
Summary: Estaba decretado, la victoria sería de él, no de esos malditos gemelos... utilizaría a la mujer de ojos azules como distractor; después de todo ella era hermosa y sabía que esos mocosos caerían ante su encanto, y una vez engatusados, los atraparía…


**Batalla Perdida**

Observo el reloj, quedaba poco tiempo para que todo terminara. Miro a la mujer sentada en el banquillo, y en su ya muy conocido lenguaje de señas, le dio indicaciones. Mamori asintió con un leve gesto de su cabeza y desapareció de su vista.

Estaba decretado, la victoria sería de él, no de esos _malditos_ gemelos.

Su estrategia era simple, utilizaría a la mujer de ojos azules como distractor; después de todo ella era hermosa y sabía que esos mocosos caerían ante su encanto, y una vez engatusados, los atraparía…

Pasaron un par de minutos y la mujer de cabello castaño regreso con una pequeña red en sus manos.

\- ¿En serio, una red? – preguntó Musashi confundido.

\- Pe - Pero Hiruma, ¿no es exagerado?

\- ke, ke, ke… Acaso no has escuchado que el fin justifica los medios, ¡maldito gordo! – exclamó el rubio mientras miraba el reloj - Bien, ya saben qué hacer, así que hagámoslo.

Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, la ojiazul tenía la completa atención de aquellos enclenques, con un movimiento sigiloso Musashi le había pasado la red a Hiruma, y él casi saboreando la victoria en su cabeza, se lanzo hacia ellos.

Estuvo a punto de hacer estallar su sonoro grito de victoria, sin embargo…

\- ¡Ah, Musashi! ¡Han descubierto la estrategia! – expresaba un nervioso Kurita.

\- Vaya, al correr hacia la parte trasera de Hiruma, ese enano ha servido de distractor permitiendo que el otro le realizará un perfecto placaje... Astutos, ¿eh? – Decía Musashi, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Mamori no pudo evitar que una estrepitosa carcajada saliera de su boca al ver a Hiruma derrotado con la espalda en el pasto y la red encima, contagiando a Musashi y Kurita. – ¡Te han vuelto a ganar! – Decía sin parar de reír.

\- Tsk… Perdí una batalla, más no la guerra. – Exclamaba Hiruma sonriente, mientras observaba a esos _malditos_ gemelos que tenía parados al lado de él. Pero la sonrisa poco le duro pues pudo observar como esa misma mueca que él había hecho segundos atrás, y un ligero destello rojizo se colaban en las pupilas de los _malditos_ mocosos.

\- Ke, ke, ke… - rieron maliciosamente.

– ¿Mh? - El hombre de cabello rubio levantó una ceja.- ¡Ni si quiera lo piensen! – Tarde. Muy tarde. Sabía que ya no tenía sentido decir esa frase.

\- ¡Bolita a papá! ¡YA – HA! – Gritaron al unísolo aquellos gemelos de cabello castaño, dejándose caer sobre el mayor.

Mamori, aún sonriente se levantó del banquillo. – Bueno chicos alístense, iré poniendo la mesa para comer, ¡ah! y Hiruma, no olvides pagar tu apuesta.- Dijo mientras se encaminaba adentro de la casa.

\- ¿Musashi?

\- ¿Mh?

\- ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste ver a Hiruma así? – pregunto Kurita mientras observaba alegremente como los pequeños, quienes ahora estaban en el suelo, eran torturados con cosquillas por Hiruma.

\- No, la verdad nunca lo imagine así… – respondió Musashi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro - Pero es bueno verlo.

Hiruma y los gemelos habían logrado levantarse del pasto.

\- Oye, Hiruma, ¿qué fue lo que apostaste? – preguntó curioso Musashi.

\- Ke,ke,ke… si ellos ganaban tendría que comprar unos malditos pastelillos de crema para el postre. – Decía mientras alborotaba aún más la cabellera de los niños.

\- ¡Sí… Pastelillos! – Gritaron los gemelos junto a quien ahora le decían tío Kurita.

 **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ o ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Desde la entrada de su casa, Mamori observaba como Musashi y Kurita cargaban a sus pequeños sobre sus hombros mientras su esposo colocaba los balones y la red sobre la mesita del jardín, y tomaba dinero de su chaqueta para poder ir a comprar los pastelillos de crema que ella tanto disfrutaba.

\- ¿Sabes?... Ah sido un trabajo duro controlar a esos tres torbellinos, pero dentro de poco tu me ayudarás a con eso, ¿cierto? – decía felizmente la mujer de osjos azules mientras acariciaba dulcemente su pancita de ocho meses de embarazo.

* * *

Pues nada aquí este fic, espero les agrade... ¡YA-HA!

Saludos!


End file.
